As is known to those skilled in the art and, particularly, to those acquainted with the packaging industry in general, when a package is designed for the storage of a given product, both the need for confinement thereof and, especially, the requirement concerning the perfect protection of the chief characteristics thereof, as to state or of any other nature, must be borne in mind.
Thus, for example, a package for a photographic film, naturally, while being an enclosure for containment thereof, must also provide an efficient protective barrier against undue exposure to light or humidity, or both, thus preserving the essential characteristics for proper use of the product.
Accordingly, one type of currently known package for the referenced product is that comprised of a cylindrical tube of rigid plastic material, within which the film is disposed, being caused by a likewise plastic but flexible cover under a pressure fit, the tube thus comprised and assembled being further enclosed within an ordinary containing box of cardboard or like material.
Notwithstanding the wide use of this type of package, justifiable because of relative compliance with the requirements of the product for which it is intended, it is affected by a few restrictions and inconveniences, such as the use of different materials (rigid plastic and flexible plastic) for the manufacture thereof, each with their own particular production techniques and equipment, being obviously a burden to the cost of the product, to which may be added their relative vulnerability to temperature variations, danger of breaking due to dropping or other impact, all of which, consequently, demands special care in storing, carrying and handling.
A further and likewise usual type of package is comprised of a film wrapper, made of special paper and a special shield against direct exposure to light or moisture, or both, the special wrapper being imperviously closed, after which it is equally enclosed in a paper box, or the like.
As in the first case, this second usual type of package exhibits a few inconveniences, mainly in obtaining the special shielding paper with which the wrapper is manufactured, added, obviously, to the airtight closure thereof, which also calls for special techniques and equipment, with an extremely adverse effect on the cost of obtaining the product.